


Sixer

by cryptidcore



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Reader-Insert, Sort of? lmao, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, almost vaginal fisting, this is incredibly self indulgent forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidcore/pseuds/cryptidcore
Summary: Ford wants to see how many of those fingers he can fit inside of you.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Ford Pines/You, The Author | Original Stanford Pines/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 220





	Sixer

**Author's Note:**

> i am. so so out of practice in the smut writing game. it has literally been years since i have written smut. but i had this idea come to me and now HERE WE ARE. please forgive me if i am a little rusty.
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it. :^)

“Are you ready?” His breath is unbearably hot against your ear. Ford has you nestled in between his legs, back up against his chest. You can feel how hard he is already. He pushes up with one of his legs to readjust you comfortably in his lap, but you swear you feel him grind against you when he does it. One of his hands gently spreads your thighs apart, the other inching dangerously closer to where you want it to be. He chuckles, knowing that he’s dragging this out for his own amusement, and the husky tone in his voice makes you shudder. You nod your head and hope he’ll just get on with it already instead of torturing you any longer.

Ford slowly trails his hand down your abdomen, humming as he does so. “I’ll count as we go along. You’ll tell me if it’s too much, won’t you?” This man is going to be the death of you. You reach a hand up and give the back of his hair an urgent tug, earning you a delightful groan from the back of his throat. “Alright, alright.” He nestles his chin in the crook of your neck, planting small kisses there. Finally, he brings his hand down to your opening, rubbing two fingers lightly against your clit. He lingers there for a moment, before bringing one finger to trace up and down your slit. “Already this wet, are we?” You can feel yourself fighting the need to squirm in his lap, and you can tell you’re doing a poor job by how his free hand tightens it’s grip on your thigh. Ford slowly presses one finger inside of you, and your breath quickens. “ _One._ ”

Just the one is enough to make you pant as he works it in and out, but you can blame his endless teasing for that. His fingers are much, much larger than yours, and the thought of the size difference excites you. Ford moves to pepper kisses along your collarbone, eyes trailing down your body to watch as your thighs tremor. “So, so beautiful,” he whispers against your skin, crooking his finger ever so slightly inside of you. He knows how to ruin you, how to take you apart and put you back together again. He only rubs against the spot that makes heat pool in your stomach a few times before he’s pushing another finger inside of you. You let out a gasp, not realizing you were holding your breath in anticipation. 

“ _Two._ ” You feel Ford ever so slightly rut against your back. Two is something you’ve handled before, but even two feels like it’s starting to stretch you out. “So tight,” Ford groans, bringing his head back up to settle near your ear. “You’re taking them so well, darling.” His thumb reaches up to rub calculated circles around your clit. You can feel your orgasm building up, and Ford notices it too. With his free hand he turns your head towards him and catches your mouth in a kiss, all tongue and teeth clashing. Before you can even prepare yourself, he starts quickly pumping his two fingers inside of you, bent at just the right angle to make you see stars. You can’t stop yourself from squirming in his lap now. Ford grinds against you in tandem as you ride your orgasm out on his fingers. 

Ford pulls away from the kiss and breathlessly laughs. “Sorry, I figured I had made you wait long enough.” His rhythm has slowed down now, but he keeps his fingers moving inside you. “Think you’re ready for another one?” Oversensitive and dazed, you’re not sure if you can handle any more stimulation. But you’re damn well determined to see if you can try. You rest your head against him for a moment to catch your breath before nodding at him to keep going. With some struggle, Ford slips a third finger inside of you. “ _Three,_ ” he rasps, cursing under his breath. Seeing himself stretch you out like this is obviously doing something for him. Ford is looking down as he works again, enamored by the sight of you stretched around his fingers. It takes you a moment to adjust to the new, almost painful sensation. Ford’s fingers are large, so so large, and _fuck how did he manage to get three of them inside you?_ “You’re doing amazing,” he pants out, breath hot against your ear again. “Taking me so well, my darling, my sweet...”

You feel his free hand travel down to your breasts, grabbing them feverishly. His hands are trembling now, slick with your juices. Ford hesitates before he shakily tries to maneuver his hand to fit another finger inside of you. It takes a good amount of effort despite how wet you are, but you feel yourself stretch beyond what you thought possible as a fourth finger slides inside of you. “ _F-four... fuck,_ ” he hisses, and suddenly you feel his hips trembling. His words become incoherent babble, a mixture of praise and pet names from what you can make out, and he’s stuffing his face back in your neck to try to quiet himself. Ford’s shaky fingers stay buried inside of you, weakly trying to move as Ford cums on your backside. 

Ford stills, panting as he carefully pulls his fingers out of you. “I’m sorry, my love,” he apologizes, planting a kiss on your forehead. “I didn’t think I’d be the one to tap out first, in all honesty.” You slump in his lap, exhausted and now feeling how stretched you are in the absence of his fingers. He chuckles and runs a hand through your hair, still fighting to catch his breath. “You did so good, though! We can always try for more next time, can’t we?”

Next time. You glance down at his hand and see two fingers untouched by your juices. Good lord, this man is going to be the death of you.


End file.
